


A therapy session

by Sif



Series: Arthur Fleck stories [4]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Smoking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: Joker is manipulating his new doctor, trying to get into her head and messing with her. There is very light smut and its kind of dark, so as always: thread carefully.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Arthur Fleck stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754683
Kudos: 16





	A therapy session

“You have quite the list of privileges, Arthur.” Doctor King stated as she sat down, looking over the notes of her predecessor. The man was allowed to wear his own suit, was allowed make up and hair dye…she read that he simply refused to talk with his doctors if he didn’t get his way. She also read that he has chased off three doctors before her. Well, that wasn’t going to happen to her.

Joker gazed at her intently, as if he was deciding whether or not to devour her whole.

“Don’t call me that.” He finally said, his red lips curling up in an eerie smile.

“Pardon? That is your name, isn’t it?” Dr. King asked him, her brown curls dancing around her head as she shook her head in confusion.

“I said don’t call me that. Call me Joker.” He repeated, eyeing her up and down. “That should be in your notes. I advice you to be better prepared for our next session.”

Her blue eyes narrowed themselves in annoyance, not liking the fact that her patient was pointing out her mistakes. Now was the time to stand her ground, she thought, to show that she was in control of this situation.

“Arthur, how do you feel today?” She said cheerfully, sitting back in her chair and staring at him, over the rim over her dark-rimmed glasses.

“Mind if I smoke?” Joker just asked, taking a pack out of the jacket pocket of his red suit, taking a lighter out of his other pocket.

“I do, actually.”

“Good.” He replied with a smirk, lighting one of the cigarettes and taking a long drag. To antagonize her even more, he blew the smoke in her direction.

Coughing and waving her hand, doctor King did her best to escape the vile smell, but it still penetrated her nostrils and registered itself in her mind. “Let’s get back to our session, how do you feel, Arthur?” She asked again, trying to regain control.

“Call me Joker.” The man just replied with a shrug, as if he was trying to casually tell her that he wouldn’t talk unless she used that name, instead of his own.

“I can’t do that, Arthur. It’s not your name.” Dr. King replied, a condescending undertone clearly audible in her voice.

“How ‘bout you tell me your name?” He suggested, blowing the smoke out of his nose this time as he tilted his head. “Not your last name. Your first. I want to learn it.” As he spoke, he took his cigarette out of his mouth and stared at the lit up end. He almost looked like a demon this way, dr. King thought, with the smoke coming from his nose.

“I’m not allowed to tell you, Arthur, I…” Dr. King started to answer, but was interrupted. “I said don’t call me that. Now, tell me your name. I said I wanted to learn. What harm could it possibly do, hm? Don’t you want me to trust you?” Joker said, rapidly firing the words at her.

Dr. King opened her mouth to answer, but found that she had no answer for his question. She had an answer, they weren’t allowed to share their personal information with their patients, to maintain a certain distance. But that was not an answer he was going to accept. Like he said, what harm could it do to share a first name?

“That’s what I thought. Now tell me. I’m not going to ask again. Do you want to tell your boss that he has to ask -another- doctor to come in and treat me?”

Her eyes widened in shock and she stammered a little, making it clear to Joker that he had struck a nerve. Of course, he thought. Arkham might have limited resources, they couldn’t afford to lose doctors left and right. The head of the institution might have instructed his personnel that they weren’t to lost any more patients, risking getting fired if they did.

“Sarah.”

“Nice to meet you, Sarah.” Joker mused, grinning at her with glee in his eyes. He was simply elated that he got his way and found a way in. Now to crumble the rest of her walls. “Nice to meet you too…Joker.” Sarah replied, sounding a little reluctant. Joker let out a little giggle. Another battle he won.

Meanwhile Sarah desperately tried to convince herself that it wasn’t a big deal to give in a little, that would get him talking after all. After all, she couldn’t risk getting fired and what if she did get him to talk? Her boss would be forced to give her a raise, if he found out that she got the infamous Joker to let her cure him?

“So. Sarah. How do you feel? Does anyone ever ask you that? How you feel? I can imagine this is a big day for you.” Joker murmured, taking another long drag from his cigarette. He held in the smoke, as if a wrong or declining answer would earn her another cloud of smoke in her face.

“I-I have a very full life and…” She said, her voice trembling slightly. He blew the smoke in her direction. “More. Tell me about you.” He demanded. Blinking away the upcoming tears, Sarah shook her head. Why was this making her cry? Why did she feel like she was being a disappointment?

“No. I told you my name and I called you ‘Joker’, so now I expect you to tell me how you feel, instead of just asking me questions.” Sarah said, a little more firm than before. It earned her another wave of smoke, but then Joker shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“I feel lonely. Like no one understands me. Everybody judges me but nobody bothers to learn why I did what I did.” He said, his voice softly croaking. “With my mother gone, I’m all alone in the world. Nobody left to care.” Now he was staring at the table that separated them, frowning.

“Why did you do what you did?” Sarah asked, leaning forward and resting her arms on the side of the table that faced her. She intertwined her fingers, as if she was saying a prayer. Perhaps in some way, she was.

Joker mimicked her pose, their hands almost touching.

“I had to. You get that, right? You get what it means, being lonely? Or don’t you?” He asked, looking at her very serious, staring into her eyes as if her answer would make or break him.

“I do. I’m lonely.” Sarah blurted out, not even realizing that she did. “I’ve been lonely for very long now, but I-I hope that it will get better. I hope that for you too.”

Joker scoffed, staring at the table again as he finished his cigarette and put it out in the little ashtray to his left. “I don’t think I’ll ever get out again, do you? How is such a lovely girl lonely, anyway? With no fella to protect her?”

“I-I didn’t say that…” Sarah started, but was interrupted. “You’re single. You don’t fool me. Let me see…you got into this line of work to try and fix the broken people in your life,which means you come from a broken home. Broken people attract broken people. You tried to fix him, didn’t you? The last one? And he wouldn’t have it.”

Hearing her sad life summed up with such a bored tone did things to Sarah. Again tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked rapidly, to get rid of them.

“If you were mine, I’d make you sure you’d never be lonely.” Joker said casually, getting another cigarette and lighting it again.

“You smoke a lot, do you think it’s because you’re nervous? Or anxious?” Sarah asked him, tilting her head. Suddenly she sounded more confident. It didn’t seem to impress Joker in the slightest, he just chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t think you’re nervous?” She followed him.

“I think you’re nervous and you’re projecting.” He replied, narrowing his eyes at her. When he saw her shocked face, he looked smug.

“Do I have reason to be nervous?” Sarah fired back, once she composed herself a bit. “You do.” Joker confirmed. When he saw that she shifted in her seat, he took a long drag and blew the smoke in her direction once again.

Sarah frowned and sat up a bit. “I’d like for you to stop doing that. It smells terrible. It’s a disgusting habit.” She stated firmly, seeming proud of herself from speaking up like this.

“I’m sure you would. Why would I listen to you? You just discard me, like everyone else. I’m a joke to you.” He said in an accusing tone. “That’s not true!” Sarah exclaimed, sounding a little desperate. “I want to help you, cure you.”

“Then give me something. Of you.” He demanded. When he saw her confused eyes, he smirked. “Relax, doll. Information. I want information about you.”

“Like what?”

“Are you a virgin?”

Sarah stammered a bit, blushing brightly at this question. It wasn’t the case, she actually imagined how it would be to sleep with him, with Joker, and she didn’t want him to find out.

“Oh I see.” Joker said with a satisfied chuckle. “You see what? I didn’t answer you!” Sarah said, her voice noticeably higher than before.

“You didn’t have to. You’ve thought about it. What it would be like with me. You’re a lot kinkier than you appear to be, but you’re ashamed. Which is why you don’t tell your boyfriends, so they can’t satisfy you. Do you sabotage yourself on purpose? Do you feel like you don’t deserve pleasure or even love?” Joker asked her, dragging on his cigarette again as he awaited her answer.

Sarah began to cry softly.

“Oooh, tsk tsk tsk, there’s no reason for those tears, doll. Put those away.” Joker cooed, his voice no more than a whisper. “Tell you what, you don’t have to be embarrassed in front of me, I already know about your devious desires. Why don’t you let me take care of you, hmm?”

“What do you mean? How would you take care of me?” Sarah said, still sniffling. She pulled a handkerchief from her white coat and dabbed it underneath her eyes.

After blowing smoke in her face again, Joker grinned. “Give yourself to me. Promise me to be mine and mine alone and I’ll make sure all those dirty thoughts of yours come true. I already know what you want, so you don’t have to tell me. I know what’s best and I’ll tell you what to do from now on. Sound good?”

“I-I…” Sarah stammered, reluctant to agree with him, but also finding it harder and harder to go against him. Why did he have such a hold over her? And how did he know all these things?

“I’ll prove it you. Come back tomorrow and tell me your answer. But work with me today, alright?” He asked, trying to find a compromise with her. He already knew that she was stuck in his web, so he could allow her to take this slow.

“H-How? What do I have to do?” She asked, her voice trembling in fear and anticipation.

“Hike up your skirt a bit, rub yourself over your panties and lemme watch. When I say stop, you stop. If you don’t obey, if you finish yourself without my permission, this ends. I’ll stop talking to you and ask for a different doctor. That would get you in trouble, so obeying really is the only option here. After I tell you to stop, our session is over and you go home. It’s close to six, I’m sure I’m your last patient for today. You don’t finish yourself at home either. I’m going to make you orgasm all the way from here. If I do that indeed, you come back tomorrow and say ‘Thank you, mr. J.’ and then our little adventure can start. If I’m not able to, I’ll answer all the questions you have. Full cooperation. Deal?”

His words intoxicated Sarah and she found it hard to think, as if his words made her detach from reality in some way. She tried to come up with rational arguments, knowing they were hiding in the back of her mind somewhere, but she couldn’t reach them.

“I don’t have all day, doll. Want me to stop talking right now?” Joker asked, staring at her intently. Without answering him, Sarah stood up from her seat and hiked up her blue pencil skirt. She placed one leg on her chair and used two fingers to rub herself over her light pink panties. To give herself more privacy, she stared at the table between them.

“Fuck…that’s hot, doll. How does it feel?” Joker whispered heatedly, narrowing his eyes at the display in front of him. Sarah just whimpered and rubbed herself faster, moaning softly. She started to pant as her pace increased and her nipples became visible through the thin white blouse she was wearing.

“Good, good, now look at me.” He ordered, panting a little himself. He felt himself getting hard and rubbed his cock through the fabric of his suit. When Sarah looked up and gazed into his eyes, her moaning got louder. “Getting close?” Joker asked her, grinning at her eerily. Sarah nodded, whimpering some more. Now he just waited and watched her, finishing his cigarette.

Just when she was about to fall into an abyss of pleasure, he blew the last little bit of smoke her way and spoke up. “Stop. Now.”

With a whine of protest, biting her lip in frustration, Sarah stopped touching herself and quickly put her leg down, as if she wanted to erase what just happened. She was so close to begging him to take her right here in the treatment room, but her last sliver of pride kept her from it.

“Good girl.” The man cooed and licked his lips. “Now go home. Come back tomorrow.”

Without wasting another word, Sarah jumped from her chair and grabbed her notes, hurrying out of the room as if he had just threatened to kill her. She didn’t bother to say goodbye to her coworkers, she rushed out of the building and went home.

Soon she arrived at the subway, still trembling on her feet. She wondered how he was going to make her orgasm from a distance, how was he going to have influence all the way from his cell? Just as she was pondering this over, a man walked past her with a cigarette.

The smoke filled her nostrils and as soon as the smell registered with her, she felt that her entire body jerked, thrown into an intense orgasm. She let out a needy moan and held on to the wall beside her, ignoring the weird looks that were shot her way.

The next day, she walked into the therapy room and sat across from a smug Joker.

“Thank you, mr. J.”


End file.
